


Midnight Kiss

by Mntsnflrs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Decisions, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, First Meetings, Hendery has a lust for life and for Lucas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntsnflrs/pseuds/Mntsnflrs
Summary: The man’s eyes widened. “Vampire?” He laughed nervously. “What makes you say that?”“The red eyes, the fangs, the blood,” Kunhang said, unperturbed. “In Anne Rice’s novels vampires don’t really have blood flow, so they can’t get erections. Can you?”“What?”“Can you get erections?”“Yes,” the guy said. He looked to the window, pained. “I could have sworn Sicheng lived here…”
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 22
Kudos: 416
Collections: NCT Bigbang Round 1





	Midnight Kiss

Midnight Kiss.

It was nice shade of navy blue, but the sparkle promised on the bottle’s label was sadly lacking. Kunhang examined his nails, disappointed. He’d have to apply a glimmer topcoat if he wanted the night sky nails he’d imagined.

At least the eyeshadows had been a success. What was the palette called? _Old Romance_ or something cliché, but the name was inconsequential when the shadows were so pigmented and rich. Reds and purples with a selection of foiled cremes; Kunhang had almost cried when he’d spotted it on sale on his way home from college. It was out of budget, but Ten didn’t have to know that when he inevitably borrowed it.

It was out of budget, but it was worth it. As soon as Kunhang had reached his apartment he’d run to the bathroom and begun smoking out the red around his eyes, adding some of the gold crème to the middle of his lids. With a little mascara, he knew he’d make Megan proud. This was real hot girl shit.

Despite the nail disappointment, Kunhang felt good. He’d been bogged down in too many assignments to have any fun with his friends, but they were finished now. It was Friday evening, he’d bought an eyeshadow palette for the cost of a pedigree racehorse, and he was going to spend the foreseeable future drunk off his ass with his friends. If he were really lucky, he’d find love in a dimly lit club bathroom. If he were really super lucky, Ten would get so drunk that he’d pay for everyone’s drinks again. That would be nice, since now Kunhang officially had no money to his name.

Nails as perfect as possible, he climbed up from his bed and wandered back to the bathroom to check on his makeup and his hair. While the size of the apartment annoyed him at times, it was good for nights like this. When each room could barely fit a single person, it was easier to get ready quickly. There were only so many places you could wander, only so many places for glasses and brushes and deodorant to get lost in.

Kunhang ran his hands through his hair and fluffed out the front to better frame his face. He looked good enough to eat, if you were a cannibal.

Spur of the moment, he rang Ten.

“Hi baby,” Ten said, fuzzy. He’d probably put Kunhang on speaker so he could more easily guzzle wine. “You almost ready? I’ll be setting off in the uber for you soon.”

“I’m ready,” Kunhang said. He stared at himself, intent. “Dude, it’s been over three months since I had sex. I keep doing things and then zoning out thinking about it. Never thought I’d miss that gross after sex smell, but I think I’m having withdrawal. Should I wear the heels tonight?”

Ten laughed. “That’s a lot to throw at me at once. Wear the heels, they suit you. Are you wearing the skirt?”

He meant the pleated black skirt with chains he had bought Kunhang for his last birthday. It was a favourite, but it was usually reserved for when Kunhang felt confident enough in his legs to make it work. He wasn’t quite there – not tonight, anyway. There was always tomorrow. “Not tonight,” he said, looking down at his ripped jeans. “I’m wearing the black jeans with fishnets underneath.”

“Oh, good choice!” Ten said. He sounded pleased, which made Kunhang’s cheeks warm. “As for the sex, don’t worry about that. We’ll solve that very soon.”

Ten sounded confident, but he had good reason to. When people looked like Ten, finding partners wasn’t much of an issue. All Ten had to do was look at a man across the room and the next thing Kunhang knew, he and Dejun had been left at the bar while a stranger was on his knees for Ten in the bathroom. Kunhang knew he was hot too, but he wasn’t at Ten’s level of looks or confidence. No one was.

He hummed in reply, not quite an agreement.

Ten must have heard his concern in the small noise. “Baby,” he said, his soft voice fond, “You look like a wet dream personified. You’re gonna be wading through potential partners.”

“I think they’re called simps now.”

Ten just laughed. “Put the heels on and lift your chin up. I’ll text you when I’m setting off.”

The line went dead, and then Kunhang was left alone with his reflection. He did look good. Maybe not a wet dream, but he couldn’t judge himself on that. Having a wet dream about yourself would be pretty weird.

He wandered back through to his bedroom and looked through the bottom of his closet obediently. When he’d said heels, Ten knew which pair he’d meant. There was only one pair of boots Kunhang owned that he needed a second opinion about wearing, and that was because of how garish they were. They were fantastic, but they were a lot. They were his ploughboy boots, as Ten so affectionately called them. Cowboy boots in a shiny holographic silver with four-inch heels, they weren’t the tallest, but they were the boots he wore when he wanted to get fucked. And, by God, did Kunhang want to get fucked. Fingers, dick, strap – he didn’t care. He wanted the sweet oblivion of a prostate orgasm and then a twelve-hour sleep. He was running on sexual frustration and roughly three and a half hours of rest, and he needed to press the reset button, which was conveniently up his ass and enjoyed being pressed.

He’d just zipped up his boots when there was a heavy knock at the door. Kunhang gathered his phone and his wallet, checking briefly for his keys before turning the lights out. Ten was early and he hadn’t texted like he’d said he would, but he just liked to be unpredictable sometimes. It was as annoying as it was endearing.

 _“Okay!”_ Kunhang called when there was another knock. “Don’t spit your pacifier out, I’m coming!”

He yanked open his doors and stopped dead in his tracks. Ten was tiny in every sense of the word, the prettiest fucking man Kunhang had ever seen. He dressed like it was his personal goal to leave everyone with wet panties and dirty dreams, so Kunhang was pretty used to opening doors and being taken aback at how Ten looked on the other side.

Ten didn’t look like this though.

Even in platforms he wasn’t this tall.

Even in Halloween makeup he wasn’t this bloody.

“What the fuck?” Kunhang breathed.

“Dude,” the guy said, eyes red, fangs out, “Those boots are wicked awesome.”

He toppled as if a sexy man in plaid had just chopped at his trunk with an axe, and Kunhang was proud to admit that he caught the man before he hit the floor, despite weighing the equivalent of four medium sized boulders.

Kunhang half shuffled half carried the stranger and eased him onto the couch, then got up to close his front door and stare at the wood, eyes entirely unseeing.

“What the fuck?” he repeated to the wood.

Surprisingly, it didn’t reply.

He turned back to the couch, where the possible vampire was still passed out and still bloody. Kunhang crouched down and pulled back one of the guy’s eyelids. His eyes were duller, but they were still red. The colour of dried blood. Kunhang pulled back the guy’s lip, curious and terrified and oddly excited.

He swallowed.

Yeah.

The fangs were still there too.

Good.

Great.

Kunhang stumbled to his feet and rang Ten. “Hey. Have you set off?”

“Not yet,” Ten said, sounding frustrated. “Sorry, the uber is stuck in traffic.”

“It’s okay,” Kunhang said, mind spinning rapidly. “I, uh. I actually can’t come, so just go straight to the club and meet Dejun, okay?”

“What’s wrong, baby?” Ten’s voice softens. “Are you getting the pre-dick jitters?”

“No!” Kunhang says, staring down at the bloody vampire on his couch. The handsome, bloody vampire. “I’m ill. It’s hit really suddenly, but this is like the worst diarrhoea I’ve ever had in my life. I’m on the toilet as we speak, actually. I think I just shat out my kidney.”

“Oh,” Ten said, somewhere between disappointed and worried. “Do you need me to come over? I can bring you some Imodium or something? We don’t have to go out, I can stay in with you and we can watch a movie.”

Kunhang wanted to wail. “Believe me,” he said, emotional, “I wish I could come out and party with you, but I don’t want to ruin your night too. Go meet up with Dejun and Taeyong and tell me who gets sluttiest on the dancefloor, okay? I’m sending my spirit with you. I’ll be there in your heart.”

“Even when I have a tongue in my ass?”

“Especially then,” Kunhang said, hand on his heart. “I have to go now. The shit is calling, and the floodgates are open. Have fun tonight and call tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Ten said, sweet. “I love you. If you need anything just send me a text and I’ll make sure you get it.”

Then Kunhang was alone with his unconscious sexy vampire.

He pulled off his boots, staring at the guy. The vampire. The whatever he was, wearing a neon tie-dye shirt and skinny jeans. Covered in blood, maybe his own, maybe not.

Whoever the blood belonged to, it was drying on the guy’s face, probably uncomfortable. Probably pretty unpleasant.

Kunhang darted to his room and began rooting through his drawers for the glass bottle he knew he’d hidden. He’d hidden it for an emergency like this. He was _prepared._

His father had called him silly, his mother had rolled her eyes, fond, but Kunhang had known. Ever since he was a kid watching _Interview with a Vampire_ , enchanted by Brad Pitt as forlorn Louis sulking his way through eternity. Creatures were out there, they _had_ to be. Vampires, maybe werewolves, maybe fairies and fae and goblins and ghouls and ghosts –

The world was so full of the unknown. That was what made being alive so much fun.

The nail on his index finger tapped against glass, and Kunhang pulled the bottle out of the drawer triumphantly. It was beautiful, blue glass with a silver screw top. Who knew how old it was? Who knew what its original use was? It didn’t matter know.

Kunhang was about to make history with this little glass bottle. That’s what mattered.

He returned to the couch, where the guy was still unconscious, breathing slowly.

Kunhang unscrewed the bottle’s top and poured holy water onto the guy’s face.

His red eyes blinked open. “Huh?”

“HA!” Kunhang yelled. “I knew holy water was a stupid myth!”

The guy looked around slowly, disorientated. “Did you just pour holy water on my face without knowing if it would kill me?” He rubbed his cheek, smearing the water and blood.

“Sorry,” Kunhang said, looking at the mess. “I was so caught up I forgot to get you a towel. Give me a second, I’ll be right back.”

When he returned, the guy was in the same spot. He hadn’t moved at all, which probably meant he didn’t have the strength. Kunhang took mercy and scrubbed at his handsome face with the towel, despite the faint noises of complaint from underneath.

“You good?” Kunhang asked as he scrubbed. The guy opened his mouth to reply, and Kunhang took the opportunity to scrub at the mess near his lips. He pulled back when he was done, pleased. “Well? How do you feel?”

The guy’s face was red. “Sore,” he said. “The hell is that towel made of? Velcro?”

“Don’t be a baby, it’s just cheap,” Kunhang said, throwing the discarded towel to the floor. He sat by the foot of the couch, peering at the guy. “I’d think a vampire could deal with much worse.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Vampire?” He laughed nervously. “What makes you say that?”

“The red eyes, the fangs, the blood,” Kunhang said, unperturbed. “In Anne Rice’s novels vampires don’t really have blood flow, so they can’t get erections. Can you?”

“What?”

“Can you get erections?”

“Yes,” the guy said. He looked to the window, pained. “I could have sworn Sicheng lived here…”

Kunhang shrugged. “I’ve been here for over a year now, man. Sorry, but your friend hasn’t lived here for at least that long.” He paused. “Is Sicheng a vampire too?”

“Please stop asking questions.”

“You haven’t answered any of them yet!”

“I’m a vampire, okay?” The guy hissed. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back with a deep sigh. The red on his face had faded, and he was starting to look pale. Paler than was healthy. Was that normal?

“You don’t look so good,” Kunhang said. “Mister Stark…”

“My name is Yukhei.”

“I didn’t actually think you were Iron Man,” Kunhang said, frowning. “But I meant it when I said you don’t look good. You obviously hate questions, but what the hell happened to you?”

“Fight.”

“I know _that,_ but why?”

Yukhei closed his eyes. “It’s complicated,” he murmured. “I try to stay out of it most of the time, but it looks like this time I can’t. We’re all stuck in the deep end.”

“We?” Kunhang echoed.

“My coven,” Yukhei said. He opened his eyes again, looking worried. “I hope they’re okay,” he said, quiet. “We all split up… I didn’t see if they all got away safely. I think they did, but I don’t like not being sure. I hope one of them contacts me soon.”

He was a big guy. A big guy and a vampire.

But he was cute.

Cute in the way tiny animals were, with sweet eyes and a soft face. Vulnerable in a way that made Kunhang want to take care of him.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Kunhang asked. “A home you can stay in while things blow over?”

Yukhei shook his head. “We all live together, and that space has been compromised,” he said. “That’s why we split. It’s just a matter of waiting until the council get involved.” He looked to the window again. “I thought I could stay with Sicheng, but I’m more stupid than I thought if I don’t even know where he lives.”

“Hey now,” Kunhang chided, “This space is self-hatred free, don’t talk like that. You’re hardly at your best, it isn’t your fault you can’t remember small details.”

Oddly enough, Yukhei looked slightly relieved by Kunhang’s words. “Thank you,” he said. “And thank you for letting me in. Most people wouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s okay,” Kunhang said. Then, without thinking, “As for lying low, you can just chill here if you like. The couch is big enough.”

Yukhei blinked rapidly. “You’d let a vampire stay with you?”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m dangerous?” Yukhei asked, incredulous.

Kunhang looked him up and down. “No offence, but you couldn’t fight off a mosquito right now. Just stay here until you’re strong enough to leave. It’s cool.”

“I don’t even know your name,” Yukhei said. It was weak though, like he’d already resigned himself to more of Kunhang’s company.

“I’m Kunhang.”

Yukhei nodded. “Thank you for having me, Kunhang.”

When he said Kunhang’s name, his fangs flashed briefly through his plush lips.

Kunhang wondered how inappropriate it would be to stick his finger in Yukhei’s mouth and see if he bit down or moaned. “It’s cool,” he repeated. “I’ll probably freak out in the morning, but just smack me around a little if I get hysterical, I’m never upset enough not to enjoy that.”

“What the hell?” Yukhei breathed. He rubbed the heel of his hands into his eyes. “This doesn’t feel real.”

“You’re telling me,” Kunhang said. He stood, then patted his thighs for no reason. “You want a shower? I’ll get some clothes you can borrow.”

“It depends. Are all your towels so rough?”

“No, just that one.”

In his defence, Yukhei was the one that was naïve enough to believe him. That wasn’t Kunhang’s fault.

The complaints from the bathroom were easily drowned out by music, and Kunhang found himself humming along as he scrubbed the dried blood from the leather of his sofa. This wasn’t how his Friday night was meant to go, but he wasn’t upset. Half of it was adrenaline, half was probably hysteria, but he was a guy happy paddling on the surface of his emotions. If he felt good, why question it? He turned up the music and sang a little louder, wringing out the cloth as the water dripped muddy crimson down the sink.

-

Kunhang couldn’t explain why he was so at ease with Yukhei in his apartment, but the truth of the matter was that he genuinely didn’t mind. He slept well knowing a vampire was folded uncomfortably on his couch, wearing his clothes.

When he emerged from his bedroom the following morning and found the couch empty, only to see Yukhei rummaging through the kitchen for a coffee mug, Kunhang just pushed him to the side and picked one out of the correct cupboard, passing it over to Yukhei’s giant hand.

Then Kunhang paused. “Wait. Can you even drink coffee?”

Yukhei glowered down at him, the bags under his eyes prominent in the morning light. “Yeah.”

Kunhang’s stomach dropped. “Wait.”

Morning light.

“Oh _no!”_ He scrambled towards the window and drew the curtains shut, then ran back to Yukhei. “Are you okay? Any burning? Tingling? Don’t go towards the light, okay?”

“I don’t burn in sunlight, dude,” Yukhei said, still squinting down at Kunhang. “I don’t like mornings, but the sun won’t hurt me. I’ve got my contacts in.”

Briefly rifling through his memorised vampire lore, Kunhang drew up blank. “Contacts?”

Yukhei tapped his temple, just beside his left eye. “Contact lenses. Our eyes are way more sensitive to UV light, but we have contacts for it now. Vampire technology adapts just as fast as the human version.”

“Oh,” Kunhang said. Yukhei had pretty eyes, all big and shiny. They were no longer red, but instead a deep brown. He seemed grouchy from the early morning, but otherwise he looked like any other guy Kunhang had ever had in his apartment. More handsome, sure, but his cyborg eyes didn’t look any different to Ten’s blind gaze when he tried to read his BDSM magazine without his glasses. “So if you took your contacts out and I opened the curtains again would you die?”

“No,” Yukhei said, frowning again. “But my eyes would hurt.”

Kunhang pouted. “That’s no fun.”

“Why do you keep getting disappointed when I don’t die?” Yukhei complained, way louder than Kunhang expected him to be. Way whinier.

“My whole world is spinning,” Kunhang said. When it was clear that Yukhei had no idea what he was going to do with the coffee mug, Kunhang took it back and turned on his kettle. His coffee was awful, always tasting burnt and vaguely like soil, but maybe it would pacify the giant bloodthirsty baby complaining in his kitchen. “Give me a break, dude. I find out vampires are real when one lands on my floor, I let him stay the night for free, I make him coffee, and he _complains?_ Couldn’t be me. My mom raised me better than that.”

“Stop wishing me dead, then!”

“Stop being so grouchy!”

Yukhei sighed. He rubbed at his face, and when his hands came away, the fire in his eyes had been doused. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m weak and hurt and I’m thirsty, but I shouldn’t take that out on you. You’ve been so good to me.”

Kunhang’s indignance deflated like a sad balloon. Maybe he was being too forward. “I’m sorry too,” he said, picking up the coffee again. “I’m just curious. I don’t want you to die, I promise.”

Yukhei smiled, small but a little hopeful. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kunhang said, passing over the mug of shitty coffee. “Can you eat, like, human food? I could make you breakfast if you’d like something.”

Yukhei nodded eagerly. “I can eat! I prefer meat to plant based, but I’ll eat most things. They don’t do much for me internally, but I like the taste.”

“Bram Stoker got so much wrong,” Kunhang murmured. Louder, he said, “Okay! Is bacon good?”

Yukhei nodded eagerly, and when Kunhang fried up a plate full of crispy bacon, Yukhei had finished it before Kunhang could pass over a napkin.

Yukhei smiled, cheeks full. “Thanks,” he said around the food. “It’s great.”

“You’re welcome,” Kunhang said, trying desperately to look anywhere but Yukhei’s plush lips. “I have to, uh. Clean? Studies are over for now, so I need to make sure the apartment is tidy. Is that okay with you?”

Yukhei paused his chewing, sending Kunhang an odd look. “It’s your apartment,” he said. “Do whatever you want.”

But if Kunhang allowed himself that freedom, he’d come waltzing out of his bedroom with a plug in and nothing on, dropping to Yukhei’s knees. If it were possible to terrify a vampire, Kunhang would probably be the first guy to both attempt and succeed in the endeavour. “Cool,” he said, ignoring his own awkwardness. “You can just chill on the couch and ignore me. The TV works, but only on like three channels. Go wild.”

Yukhei’s odd look hadn’t abated. “I’m happy to help you clean,” he said. “I don’t want to sit and watch you do it, that wouldn’t be fair at all.”

“But you’re hurt.”

Yukhei shrugged. “I’m pretty okay now. I’ll go out and feed later, and then I’ll heal up fine. I can dust, Kunhang.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Unwilling to fight about it, Kunhang passed Yukhei a packet of disinfectant wipes. “Just… wipe shit, I guess. Thanks.”

Yukhei nodded, adorably determined. “Got it.”

With nothing else to say, Kunhang collected the bleach and rags needed to disinfect his bathroom, and left Yukhei in the main living space, trusting the vampire somewhat. Whatever happened, Yukhei didn’t seem any more likely to set the apartment on fire than Yangyang, who only a week ago had begged Kunhang to let him store illegally acquired fireworks under his bed.

The thought made Kunhang pause.

If a vampire wasn’t the most dangerous being that he’d allowed into his home, what did that say about his friends?

Kunhang looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, through the watery blood specs that must have been from Yukhei’s shower.

If a vampire wasn’t the most dangerous being that he’d allowed into his home, what the hell did it say about him?

-

They cleaned the apartment together in record time, and then Kunhang made them a beautiful lunch of more bacon. Yukhei devoured the plate just as fast as his first, and by the time he’d finished eating, his eyes were heavy and the afternoon sun was starting to simmer.

“Why don’t you go and take a nap in my room?” Kunhang offered.

Apparently too tired to whine, Yukhei simply nodded, murmuring a quiet thank to Kunhang before stumbling into the bedroom and landing face down on the bed. Once there, he didn’t move.

Kunhang closed the curtains for him, then closed the door behind him as softly as possible.

Then he rang Ten.

“Hey, baby. You feeling any better today?”

“Kind of,” Kunhang said, folding up tightly on his couch. Now that he was alone, awake, and his apartment smelt like citrus antibacterial wipes, he was having his crisis. “Um. Hypothetically, if a dangerous man was in my apartment napping, should I try to seduce him?”

“Not when he’s sleeping, honey,” Ten said, disapproving. “That’s not consent.”

“I meant when he’s awake, obviously.”

“Oh. In that case, it’s your choice. Is he hot?”

“The hottest man I’ve ever seen in my life.” Kunhang’s brain caught up with his mouth. “Hypothetically, I mean.”

“Right,” Ten said, humouring him. “Hypothetically, if he’s hot and for whatever reason you trusted him into your home, I can’t say not to do it. You have good judgement, much better than you give yourself credit for. Do you think he’d hurt you?”

“No,” Kunhang said. “He helped me clean the apartment this morning.”

Ten sighed. “I wish mine had done that.”

“What?”

“The man I brought home last night,” Ten said, tone changing. “Believe me, the mess was worth the outcome, but he’s been sleeping all day and I’ve had to scrub the marble floors so hard that my hands cramped. I’m not used to the one being on my knees, and I can’t say I enjoyed it.”

“What the fuck were you doing with him that meant you had to clean your floors?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out next time I’m drunk enough to tell you.”

Kunhang frowned, but he couldn’t argue with the reasoning. “Fine.”

“So, tell me about your guest. Did you meet him last night, when you were pretending to be ill to avoid the club?”

Kunhang winced. “Maybe? I really did want to go out with you, but he turned up at my door and practically passed out on top of me. He thought his friend lived here and that he’d be safe, and I was too worried to just kick him out. Now he’s helped me clean and he’s napping.”

“He sounds lovely,” Ten said, voice warm again. “Keep me updated. Send me a text if you need me to ring the emergency services for you.”

“You’re not a good influence, you know that?”

“I do know that, baby. But _you_ know that being good isn’t as fun as being bad.”

Kunhang sighed. “I do know that.”

“So, let your dangerous man sleep and then fuck him until the only thing he can think about is you.”

-

Kunhang was able to grab a clean sweater and some underwear from his closest without the lump of Yukhei on the bed so much as twitching.

With evening steadily approaching and the smell of dust and bacon ingrained in his hair, Kunhang figured a shower would be the best way to ready himself for the seduction to come. How would he do it? Rose petals? No, far too cliché. Candles? He’d used too many flammable liquids to clean. Bacon? Yukhei had eaten his entire supply.

Kunhang pursed his lips, scrubbing peppermint shampoo into his scalp while he considered his own moral compass. Was it wrong to try and seduce the vampire asleep on his bed? It felt kind of wrong. Should he wait until Yukhei was fully healed? But he’d be gone then. What reason would he have to stay? And what other chance would Kunhang get to bend over and take a vampire raw?

He conditioned his hair with his spearmint conditioner, then climbed out of the shower smelling like a whole rack of mints.

He shaved over the sink, admiring the way Ten had bejewelled his razor’s handle with little rhinestones the last time he’d broken into the apartment.

Thinking about it, he really needed to change the lock.

And invest in a doorman.

He bent down and washed the foam from his face, drying his skin before patting on his moisturiser and combing through his damp hair.

If he looked back, he could blame the cut on a number of things. Hands too shaky because the thought of choking on an _actual_ monster cock gave him jitters. The rhinestones making his grip on the razor slightly less firm. The distraction of Yukhei sleeping in Kunhang’s bed only metres away, sleeping in Kunhang’s clothes.

Whatever the reason, the result remained the same.

Cuts from a razor seemed to pose as an anomaly in the pain world. The throb was delayed, sometimes by seconds, sometimes minutes, sometimes even longer. Sometimes Kunhang would cut his skin and only realise when he saw red soaking into his towel or his clothes. The pain would start then, a receptor in his brain linking the sight of blood to the wound, and only then would he realise that he hadn’t been as careful as he’d thought.

When Kunhang finished patting moisturiser into his skin and peered into the mirror, it was then that he noticed the small trail of blood meandering down his neck towards the hem of his baggy green sweater. It was then that the pain flared, making him wince.

It was then that the door opened and Yukhei crowded Kunhang against the sink, his eyes red and his fangs bared.

Kunhang’s courage melted away. He didn’t feel sexy. He felt like the first plate of Yukhei’s bacon. “Uh-“ He backed away as far as possible, until his legs hit the side of the half bath. It added less than a foot of distance, and when Yukhei took another step forward, Kunhang swallowed. He could feel the small trail of blood tickling the skin of his neck, the tiny cut warm and sharp. “I know this is a bad time to ask, but please don’t eat me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Yukhei murmured, his eyes fixated on the blood. “But you smell so good. It woke me up.”

Even through his fear, Kunhang was kind of flattered. “I smell good?”

Yukhei nodded slowly. He took another step forward. “I won’t hurt you.” He looked to the ceiling, and when his eyes returned to Kunhang, the red had changed, muddied. It was darker, like old blood. Closer to the honest brown of Yukhei’s normal gaze. “I want to,” he admitted. “I want to drink. But not you. Not like this. It’s nearly dark, I’ll wait until then and I’ll leave. I’ll find someone else.”

Something dark flared in the pit of Kunhang’s tumultuous stomach. Yukhei’s plush lips against someone else’s neck, his hungry gaze filling someone else with butterflies and a sparkling fear that felt close to excitement. “Don’t,” he said, sharp. “Don’t find someone else.”

Yukhei looked pained. “You’ve been too kind to me,” he said. “I can’t… I don’t want to hurt you, Kunhang.”

“I said it last night and I’ll tell you again,” Kunhang said, lifting his chin. He took a step forward until they were toe to toe, Yukhei in borrowed clothes with his pretty red eyes, Kunhang in in his boxers and a too big sweater, blood starting to pool in the dip of his clavicle. “I like pain.”

The noise Yukhei made was animalistic. Low in his chest, it sounded close to a growl, close to a moan. “Are you sure?”

Kunhang wasn’t ever sure about anything. He jumped into everything without thinking it through, without coming to a decisive decision. Life was fun that way – maybe shortened – but fun. Yukhei was beautiful and kind and dangerous, and he felt like sand from a broken hourglass, dripping, slipping through Kunhang’s fingers. How much time could he hold this creature for? He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure. Not about anything. “Do you want me to be honest?”

Yukhei nodded, red and brown warring in his eyes. “Always.”

“I’m surer of this than anything else,” Kunhang said, tilting his head to bare the cut on the side of his neck. “I want to know how it feels.”

“To be bitten?” Yukhei asked. The red was winning. “It’s agony.”

“Not that,” Kunhang murmured. He didn’t know how to phrase what he wanted, unfamiliar as it was even to himself. He had a feeling that deep down, Ten would be the only one who could make sense of his deviant thoughts. The need to hold power over something formidable. The need to be adored, entirely, if only for a moment. “Do it, Yukhei.”

He closed his eyes and braced for the pain, but instead he felt the velvety touch of Yukhei’s lips. He kissed his way up the trail of blood to the small cut, and only then did his hot tongue press against Kunhang’s skin.

Kunhang heard himself moan, but it sounded distant, like it was from someone else in a different room. Yukhei’s hands gripped his waist, big and tight but unfailingly gentle. He nosed at Kunhang’s jaw, and as odd as it felt to be sniffed, it also felt good. Yukhei made a noise in the back of his throat, raw and hungry, and it was then that his teeth pressed against the skin of Kunhang’s neck, hesitating for a fearful moment before they pierced the skin.

And Kunhang had thought he knew what to expect. After all the films, the novels, the late night research – he thought he would know how it felt to be bitten by a vampire.

He hadn’t known.

But now he did.

He knew, and it was something he’d be dreaming of for the rest of his life. It was something he’d be having nightmares about for the rest of his life.

The pain was worse than anything Kunhang had ever experienced, like Yukhei’s sharp teeth were dripping venom into his bloodstream, something hot and acidic, burning its way through Kunhang’s body. He made a noise, dulled to his own ears because of the loud static ringing through his hazy mind. His hands shot to cradle Yukhei’s head, fingers threading into his soft hair, gripping too tightly.

When Kunhang forced his eyes open, he could see past the open bathroom door, into the bedroom and the window beyond. The sun was setting beyond the city skyline, all bruised purple and throbbing pink.

Yukhei’s grip tightened until it was bruising, and with a low growl he detached his mouth from Kunhang’s neck. “You taste so good,” he said, barely past a moan. “Are you okay?”

He wasn’t. It felt like he was bleeding away into that sunset, wax dripping from a candle alight for too long. He felt like someone else, something else. Not powerful, but not weak. Insubstantial but permanent. Yukhei looked at him like a supplicant, like Kunhang was Demeter, his body a fertile temple, the source of food and life and law and death. “More,” he said, gripping painfully at Yukhei’s hair. His voice was raw, flat. “Until you’re sated, Yukhei.”

Yukhei made an odd noise. His eyes were returning to brown, the initial feral hook of hunger releasing. “That’s impossible,” he said, lips red with Kunhang’s blood. “I’ll never be sated.”

The throbbing on Kunhang’s neck felt like a brand. He wanted to make his own mark too. “Then I guess you’ll have to stay,” he said. “Right here, Yukhei. With me.”

Yukhei’s eyes dropped back to the bite mark, red threading through the brown. He was so excitable, so quick to build an appetite. “I can’t…”

_So let your dangerous man sleep and then fuck him until the only thing he can think about is you._

“It wasn’t a question,” Kunhang said. “Drink, Yukhei. Now.”

And he did.

He drank until Kunhang was sweating from the pain, panting from the blood loss, hazy from the euphoria of it all. When Yukhei picked him up and placed him on the countertop by the sink, Kunhang couldn’t do anything but wrap his lags around Yukhei’s tight waist and pull him closer again, encouraging, adulating.

He fell away from the world with the setting sun.

-

When Kunhang woke up, he was in his bed. The skies were dark, and there was a large body wrapped around his own, lips caressing the tender skin of his neck.

He blinked slowly, trying to find himself in the mess of pain and pleasure. It felt so good to be held, to have a leg slotted between his own, someone else’s hair tickling his ear.

“What floor is your apartment on?”

Kunhang blinked slowly, not quite following. “Uh. Twelve.”

“Your apartment is Twelve B?”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause. “Sicheng’s apartment is Sixteen B.”

Kunhang pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh at the thought of Yukhei’s oblivious friend four floors up, living his life without a clue to the mess below his feet.

“Are you okay?” Yukhei asked, quiet in the silence when Kunhang didn’t reply.

“I didn’t think it would feel like that,” Kunhang replied, mind already leaving Sicheng to his own apartment. It was difficult to swallow, to wake fully, to register that Yukhei’s hand was under Kunhang’s sweater, drawing warm circles on his abdomen, ticklish but comforting.

“It hurts, I know,” Yukhei said. “I’m sorry.”

“I liked it.”

The circles paused. “How could you like it? I’ve only experienced it once when our coven leader initiated me. I can still remember the pain.”

“I don’t know,” Kunhang admitted. “It did hurt. It hurt so much, but it felt good, too.”

Yukhei hummed. “You taste sweet, sweeter than you should. I think you have witch blood.”

Lethargic as he was, the statement didn’t scare Kunhang as much as it should have. “What does that mean?”

“It means I should go upstairs to see Sicheng and give you his number. He could teach you a lot about yourself, your own capabilities.”

Kunhang smiled at the dark ceiling, inexplicably happy. “Do you wanna ride my broomstick with me, Yukhei?”

Yukhei laughed. “Yeah. Sounds fun.”

Witch blood. It could make sense if Kunhang was strong enough to examine it, but as it was, he couldn’t bring himself to consider anything past the man in his bed, wrapped around his body like a snake. “Do you believe in fate?”

Yukhei made a dull nose, bending his head down to kiss along Kunhang’s bare shoulder, the neck of his sweater slipping down one arm. “I don’t know. Fate has never been something that appealed to me. What do you think?”

“I think we were meant to meet,” Kunhang said. “I can feel it in my bones. You’re meant to be here.”

“With you,” Yukhei murmured. “I feel it too. You draw me in. Maybe it isn’t fate, but there’s something here. Something in you.”

“My witch blood, maybe,” Kunhang said, almost laughing at the absurdity of it.

“Maybe it is,” Yukhei said, serious. “Or maybe something else.”

“Something between us.”

“Yeah,” Yukhei said, soft. “Something between us.”

When Kunhang drew Yukhei’s face up until it was level with his own, he didn’t have to beg to be kissed. Yukhei saw it in something, his gaze maybe, his parted lips, his stuttering breath. Whatever he saw, he smiled, pointed teeth poking into his bottom lip.

His kiss was as sharp as his bite, as possessive, as consuming.

Kunhang threaded his hands back into Yukhei’s hair and surrendered himself to his midnight kiss.

-

It was Yukhei that woke up when Kunhang’s phone chimed, annoyed by the sound and the reminder that he still had no clue as to the whereabouts of his own phone. He passed it over with a grumble before snuggling back down into the sheets and wrapping his legs around Kunhang’s waist.

Kunhang peered at his phone screen, his eyes bleary and aching from exhaustion. He unlocked his phone to see a picture text from Ten. It was a selfie, one of him bare chest in bed, smiling prettily with a confused looking man beside him, also bare chested.

Kunhang felt his eyes bug out of his chest when he saw the caption and realised what the bites all over Ten’s neck meant.

_I think my pretty new plaything might be friends with yours. Could you ask your dangerous boy if they’re friends for me please, honey?_

Kunhang smacked Yukhei into consciousness, pulling his face out of the sheets. “Babe, look at this. Do you know him?”

Yukhei glared at the phone screen until his eyes focused, and then his jaw dropped. “What the hell?” he asked. “Kun? What the hell is Kun doing in bed with an incubus?”

Kunhang recoiled. “What the fuck do you mean an _incubus?”_


End file.
